


Can You Hear My Heart Beat For You?

by edstrashmouth



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, NSFW, doctor tozier, dr fic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edstrashmouth/pseuds/edstrashmouth
Summary: Eddie is so fuckin tired of these weekly doctor visits.Maybe this time will change his mind.(I’m bad at summaries. It’s cute and they fuck so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!! I loved writing it :)

5 days 2 hours and 43 minutes.

That’s how long it’s been since his mom forced him to another check up. Now here he was, once again, in the familiar doctors office. The same white walls he’s became accustomed to were starting to give him a headache. Or maybe that was the screaming 4 year old three seats over.

Eddie didn’t know why his mother insisted on bringing him here. He was 19 years old. He shouldn’t be going to the same doctors office he’s been going to since he could remember. Isn’t there a more grown up place he could be? Maybe he shouldn’t have told her about his runny nose yesterday. Then he wouldn’t be here. Again.

“Eddiebear, what’s wrong sweetie,” Sonia’s voice broke him from his silent dread.

“Nothing Ma, I just don’t see why I need to be here.” 

“You’re sick baby! You said so yourself.”

“I said my nose was running. It’s December. Colds are a thing. This is pointless.” He crosses his arms over his chest with a big sigh. 

“Now Edward, you know you need a weekly check up just in case. What if something happened?” 

“Like what?! I’m not magically gonna have cancer.”

“Edward Kaspbrak! Watch your tone. We are in public and you will not speak to me that way. We are here for your check up, now act like an adult and stop fighting with me.” Her voice was stern catching Eddie a little off guard. 

“Yes Ma, I’m sorry Ma.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something Eddie?”

“I love you Ma.” Eddie grumbled under his breath. They sat in silence for the rest of their wait. Well as silent as it can be when there’s 3 year olds smashing blocks together in the corner, 8 year olds screaming the lyrics to whatever Kidz Bop cover was playing over the loud speaker, and a 12 year old insisting they were too old to be coming to a kids doctor. It was like Eddie’s very own hell. 

The door separating the waiting room and actual examination rooms opened to reveal a lovely woman holding a clipboard. She must be new, she looked as though she was right out of high school. Her fiery red hair just passed her shoulders and she had this twinkle in her eyes that seemed like it would never leave. 

“Edward Kaspbrak, the doctor will see you.” She smiled as she looked around for a patient and their parents to stand up. Eddie stood along with Sonia ready to go back. Before they could walk up to her Eddie stopped. 

“Mom, I don’t need you to go with me. I’m an adult. I can do this myself.” 

“No, I’m going with you. You can’t go alone.” 

“Please Mommy, I’ll tell you everything and you can come with me next time.” Eddie was basically pleading at this point. He just wanted a few minutes away from her. You could see her thinking it over, and with a reluctant nod she sat back down. Eddie smiled and turned to the nurse. 

“That’s me.” 

“Oh, I was expecting...nevermind. Follow me.” She ushered him through the door and led him down a few different hallways until stopping outside a small room with a bed, a few seats, and a computer inside. 

“The doctor is with someone right now but an intern will be in to give you your check up.” And with a smile, she was gone. Eddie climbed up on the bed and sat down. All of this was so routine to him, his legs were the unfortunate length to just barely touch the floor. He sat back to lift his feet and began kicking them while he waited. 

It wasn’t long before their was a knock on the door. How professional. 

“Come in.” 

The door swung open and Eddie was pretty sure his heart stopped. In the doorway stood a boy looking around Eddie’s age. He had unruly black curls, huge glasses that were definitely too big for his face, and a dopey grin. He was looking down to Eddie’s chart as he walked in. 

Eddie was smitten. 

“I’m Dr. Tozier, and I’ll be examining you.” He said as he took a seat next to the computer. 

“You’re an intern, not a doctor.” Why did he say that? Why would he say that to anyone? Let alone someone looking like that. The intern looked up with a smile as wide as his eyes. 

“Dr. Tozier sure does have a ring to it though, doesn’t it Edward?” 

“E-Eddie. My name’s Eddie.” 

“Okay, why are you here today Eds? What’s the problem?”

“Eddie.” He corrected. 

“I’m sorry what?” 

“My name is Eddie. Not Eds. That’s gross.”

“I can think of grosser things.” Dr. Tozier gave a smirk and yep. That’s it for Eddie. He just died. Maybe he did need this checkup. 

“Um, anyways. I’m here because I told my mom I had a runny nose. So apparently I have cancer now.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, how long do you have? Do you think it’s terminal?”

“It’s hard to say. I haven’t had my check up yet.” Both boys broke out into a fit of laughter. 

“At least you have your sense of humor. Let’s get started Eds.” Dr. Tozier grabbed the stethoscope around his neck, putting the ear tips in his ears, and walked up to the bed Eddie was sitting on. He wanted to say something, anything. To not call him Eds. Something. But he couldn’t. The intern in front of him was beautiful. Eddie could feel his heart beating as Dr. Tozier placed the bell to his chest. He could tell his heart rate was significantly faster than it should be, Tozier was just so...beautiful. His dark eyes, his lopsided grin, his arms. Fuck. His arms. Eddie wondered how they would feel wrapped around him, or how they would feel pushing him against a wall, showing Eddie just WHO the boss was. Those lips. Pressed to his in a rush of hungry pleasure. 

“Well, the good news is your nose is probably running because it’s winter. Not cancer. Bad news is your heart rate is a little faster than it should be. Now that could be a few different things. But I think I know what the problem is.” 

“Uh, well thank you Dr. Tozier. I’ll see you next time.” Eddie was rushing out the door before the words could leave his mouth. The smirk on Tozier’s face quickly turned to one of concern as he looked to the small boy running out of the room. Can you do this? Can you just run out of an appointment? He didn’t know but he was already a foot from the waiting room and he couldn’t stop now. He slowed to a leisure walk as he opened the door. He didn’t want to seem too eager and worry his overprotective mother. 

“I’m fine Ma, just a cold. I need cough medicine. Let’s go.” He walked to the office door not even waiting for her to react. Sonia stood quickly almost toppling over. 

“Eddiekins what happened? What’s the rush?” She screeched as she followed him through the trestle. 

“Nothing happened Ma, they said I need lots of fluid for my cold. So let’s go get fluid.” 

2 days 13 hours and 36 minutes 

“He was just so perfect Bill. You should’ve seen him. His hair was crazy, all over the place, but it worked for him. His eyes were like brown but not in the muddy way. Just like in the ‘I’ve never seen brown eyes that make me wanna swim in them’ way ya know? And don’t even get me started on his arms.” Eddie had trapped his best friend into hearing all about his intern crush. Again. He could tell Bill wasn’t really interested but he couldn’t help himself. He needed to talk about him. He wanted to see him. 

“Eddie. Listen, as much as I would LOVE to hear about Dr. Tozier...”

“He’s not a doctor.”

“Whatever. That’s all we know him as, that’s what I’m going to call him. As much as I would love to hear about him, we have homework that is currently being neglected and I really need to pass this class. Why don’t you just go talk to him?”

“I can’t just...go talk to him. I only met him in the doctors office. Besides what would I even say to him? ‘Hi, you’re beautiful and I would like to skinny dip in your eyes’ I don’t think so.”

“How about you find out his name? And give him your number?” 

“It’s not that easy Bill.”

“Yes it is.” And that was the end of that. Eddie could tell that’s all he was going to get from his friend so he let it drop. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he was sure of one thing. 

He needed another check up.


	2. Chapter 2

8 days 1 hour and 17 minutes 

Eddie could not for the life of him get his mother to make him another appointment. He knew he couldn’t fake something too terrible, it had to be small and fixable. Like a cold. But the last time he went for a cold he came running out of the doctors room like a bat outta hell so his mother has been worried about sending him back to that doctor. He still refused to tell her exactly why he was running but she accepted the simple “I didn’t wanna be at the doctor anymore Ma” answer so really what more could Eddie ask for. 

He had asked Bill a hundred times what he should get a check up for but Bill refused to help him lie to get a guys number. 

“Just go into the office and ask for him. Easy.” 

“It’s not easy Bill! How many times do I gotta say it?!”

“Oh my dear Eddie. It is indeed that easy. You just can’t accept the fact that you have to put yourself out there to get what you want.” Maybe Bill was right. He couldn’t just expect the world to work around him and his insecurities. He had to step up and take control of his own love life. 

“Okay Billy, you’re right. Time to put myself out there.” Eddie stood up quickly, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, and stormed out of the room. Not even 10 seconds later he was coming back in. 

“This is my room, my mom won’t let you stay here alone...”

“It’s also almost midnight on a Friday, I doubt the doctors office is open.” Eddie’s eyes widened. 

“Oh yeah. That too...”

It’s been days since Bill had told Eddie to stop being a pussy. As the days passed, so did Eddie’s confidence. It only took him 2 days 20 hours and 56 minutes to decide...he was a coward. There was no way he was going to just march into a doctor’s office to get some perfect boy’s number. He could, however, ask a certain hopeless romantic to help him out. 

“Ben, I just need your advice.” Eddie had told him the whole story as soon as he answered. However, he called him on a Monday, his day for studying so Ben was a little less than helpful. He could hear a sigh and rustling on the other side of the phone then silence. He waited. 

“Eddie, you do realize you’re an adult right?”

“Of course I do Ben. But I can’t just go and ask him. I just can’t. What if he says no?”

“You’re missing my point. You’re an adult. You can make your own appointment, and go by yourself. Then go from there.”

“Oh,” How had he not thought of that himself. It was so obvious. He wouldn’t have to worry about his mom, and if he changed his mind he could just leave. “You’re right. I can totally do that. Thanks Ben.” 

“You’re welcome Eddie. Now please let me get back to his paper. It’s due by midnight.”

“Yes sir! You got this Ben.” And with that, he hung up. He would call in the morning and set up an appointment. 

1 day 12 hours 8 minutes 

It was time for his appointment. Walking through the too familiar hospital had his stomach churning. His mind kept racing. What if Tozier was taken? What if he was a jackass? What if he was straight?! He pushed down all his thoughts and took a deep breath before opening the waiting room door. He could tell by the mass of people that he’d probably have to wait awhile. There were at least five different families waiting to be seen. Each more annoying than the next. The first name called was an adorable little girl with her hand wrapped in gauze. Eddie assumed some kind of cut; probably pretty bad if they’re coming to the doctor. Eddie got a little nauseous just thinking about it. 

He waited an entire hour to be called. Perhaps they were short on staff today. The same fiery redhead called for him with a smile. This was it. This was his chance. Did he know for sure Dr. Tozier would be performing his check up? No. But he decided if he didn’t see Tozier today then that was fate telling him it wasn’t meant to be. This was his ONLY chance. The nurse led him back through the same hallways and down to a similar room as before. 

“The Doctor will be with you shortly, you’re welcome to have a sucker while you wait. Oh, I’m Beverly by the way. In case you need anything.” With a smile and small wave, Beverly was out the door. Eddie could feel his anxiety starting to show its ugly head. In just a few short moments he would, hopefully, be face to face with the man of his   
dreams. Tozier wasn’t even here yet and Eddie could already tell his face was pink. He would just simply ask. ‘Want sum fuk?’ And that would be that. He had to be casual. He couldn’t let him know he’s been pining since the last visit. A soft knock on the door kicked him back to reality. 

“Come in.” Eddie heard himself speak as if on impulse. The door opened and he almost cried. There stood a short middle aged woman, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun. 

“I’m Dr. Sylvia, what seems to be the problem today?” Her voice was soft but confident. Suddenly he forgot what he even thought of to say. He was only thinking of Tozier. Fuck. He obviously didn’t have a cold. He wasn’t throwing up. 

“Uhh, I’ve been having some minor pain in my finger and I was wondering if I uh broke it?” The Doctor squinted a little as if confused, then nodded and walked close to Eddie. 

“Which one seems to be the problem?” Her hand held out waiting for Eddie to place his. 

“My uh, left middle.” He gave her his left and watched as she began bending his finger with no issues. She pressed softly on each section of knuckle. Eddie hissed a bit when she got to where his finger met his palm, realizing he should at least pretend something hurt. 

“So here?” She pressed again a bit harder. 

“Yeah, it’s not too bad. I was just worried.” She nodded once again. 

“Well, it’s most definitely not broken. I believe it could just be that you smashed it a little or hit it on something. I’m sure it’ll get better all on it own.” 

“Thank you miss.” He was embarrassed. 

“You may leave whenever you like. Thank you for coming in today.” She left the room as Eddie let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. That was his chance, and Tozier wasn’t here. It was silly of him to think he would have the exact same intern over two weeks later. But wishful thinking is Eddie’s specialty he supposed. 

13 hours 45 minutes 

After his less than successful trip to the doctor Eddie decided the world hated him enough today, and he would stay in. Forever. Or at least until tomorrow. Sadly, his friends had other plans. Around 10pm there was a small rock on his window. Then another three hit simultaneously. He knew it was Bill, that was his signal to sneak out. He couldn’t be bothered to moved. The covers helped to hide his sadness, his pathetic sadness, from not getting a date with a stranger. A wonderfully eccentric stranger. It’s just...nothing had ever felt that easy. He never felt something so electric so quickly. It was like there was a magnet attached to Tozier’s lab coat or something. He was attracted immediately. His phone rang, pulling him out of his thoughts. With a sigh he answered. 

“Stop moping and come out to the new over 18 club with us! It’ll get your mind of your love life. Hell, maybe you’ll even find a cute boy to dance with.” He expected Bill, not Mike, to be calling him. He could easily tell Bill no, but Mike? Everyone knew he’d never say no to hanging out with his homeschooled friend. 

“Mike...I just. Wanna lie here and wallow.” If Mike let it go then he’d be golden. He could just stay in bed for the rest of his days. 

“Cmon Eddie. Come dance with us. It’ll be fun I promise.” With a sigh and a small squeak Eddie agreed. Saying goodbye and getting up to get dressed. He knew he wouldn’t have time to tame his bedhead the way he’d like to so he settled for just brushing it back into a beanie. He never wore beanies, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t look cute in one. The light blue beanie matched his light blue v-neck he paired with a pair of black overall shorts. Of course a huge hoodie to cover him until they got to the club as well. A quick and easy outfit, perfect for dancing but not enough to get any unwanted attention. He’d go, dance with the boys a little, then make an excuse to go home. 

The club was about a 15 minute drive in Mike’s old pickup. It was still in the city but almost on the outskirts. Eddie watched as buildings faded and passed by the window. His mind still going back to that cute set of curls with an adorable face to match. He was utterly infatuated and there’s nothing that he could do about it. He didn’t even know his fucking name. His plan had failed. His simple, basic, stupid plan. Failed. The dark blue exterior was lit up with seemingly every colored light imaginable. “Nerve” in bright neon caught Eddie’s eye immediately. It was nice. Definitely a dance club. 

As they got to the bouncer, the music from inside came busting through the doors. Although muffled, he could still tell they were playing some rap song with a good beat. Getting in the door was easy enough though, Bill and Eddie were now sporting a black X on their right hands symbolizing they were underage. No drinking for them. The other boys went straight for the bar while Bill and Eddie grabbed a booth on the side of the giant dance floor. They would go actually dance later but for now Eddie just wanted to sit. 

“So how was Doctor tall nerdy and curly today?” 

“Nonexistent.” Eddie looked at his palms, a little embarrassed. 

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“I should’ve known it was a dumb plan. He only filled in the last time because the doctor was busy. I didn’t even see him. The world just has it out for me Billy.” 

“Cmon Eddie. You know that’s not true. So you didn’t get to ask out this guy? Oh well. There are plenty of guys out there. I know you gotta sort through the bullshit but it’s not like you’re destined meet your soulmate at 19. You have plenty of time my friend!”

“I know, it’d just be nice to have a boyfriend ya know? Or at least a date every now and then so I don’t feel like I’m making absolutely zero progress.” At that, Mike and Ben walked over with some mixed drinks and a few waters. 

“These bad boys are for you bad boys.” Mike winked giving a water to both of the younger boys. After that, the conversation went casual. Boring casual, but casual. Eddie was in his own little world. Still wallowing in disappointment. He was watching Mike and Bill talking but couldn’t get himself to actually listen. His mind always going back. 

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom. Then probably dance a little, I’ll come get you before I go out there.” Eddie excused himself from the booth and went searching for the bathrooms. It didn’t take too long, just down a hallway, then some stairs, then to the left. On his way through the hallway he spotted an outdoor area with some chairs and tables. Probably for smokers. The bathrooms were nice enough, for a club at least. No vomit on the floor and no shit smeared on the walls so it’s got that going for it. He did his business, washed his hands for exactly 20 seconds, and headed back up the stairs. An obnoxious voice caught his attention as he walked past the outdoor area. Looking toward the voice, his breath hitched. 

There he was. Still tall. Less nerdy. More curly. He wore a black flannel over a vintage band tee and ripped black skinny(ish) jeans. He was a walking wet dream. His hair seemed to curl out in every direction and his glasses nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t help but stare, the guy he’d been pining over for weeks was standing 15 feet away. Right next to the redheaded nurse, Beverly? If he remembered correctly. Like some kind of destiny. Eddie was never one to believe in destiny, so maybe it was his doubts that made him walk away or maybe it was just his anxiety but as he met Tozier’s eyes he walked. 

More like he ran, as he decided to leave he caught a glimpse of the set of curls making their way toward him. And he ran, like he always did, hoping to whatever would listen that Tozier hadn’t seen him and he could just go to the dance floor and disappear. The dance floor was dark, only a few lights from the stage to illuminate it, and a giant group of people. It was perfect to hide in. He made his way to the middle, slowly moving his hips to the beat as he walked to make it seem like he was dancing. Surprisingly once he got to the middle he saw Mike and some boy dancing. Well more like grinding on each other. As he got closer he could see blonde curls and a cute face. Mike sure does have a type, and this boy is one hundred percent it. 

“Hey stranger. Took you long enough to get back.” Mike was smiling and turned to his dance partner. “This is Stan. He got ditched while his friends went out to smoke. I told him I’d keep him company.” 

“Hi Stan, I’m Eddie. Mind if I dance with you guys?” 

“Well of course you can. That’s what we’re here for isn’t it?” Eddie couldn’t help but smile as they went back to dancing. The music seemed to flow through his whole body. He wouldn’t say he was the best dancer but he could definitely keep rhythm. He was questioning wearing shorts in December but out here on this sweaty dance floor he couldn’t be more happy to have them. It’s just a perk that they also made his butt look pretty good.

“Staniel, please tell me you were going to introduce me to these cuties.” Eddie slightly jumped at the loud voice behind him. He saw Stan roll his eyes but smile. 

“Of course I wasn’t Trashmouth. I was saving them the hassle of knowing you.” Eddie turned to see who Stan could possibly be talking to like that, however he wasn’t expecting to be met with the familiar face of a beautiful stranger. 

“Well, if it’s the cutie from the clinic! Glad to see cancer hasn’t taken you yet! How have you been feeling?”

“Lovesick...” Eddie couldn’t believe that came out of his mouth, but he couldn’t help it. He was staring again. “Uh! Sick, just sick. But uh, I’m o-okay now.” 

“How is it that we meet again little Eddie Spaghetti? Seems like fate doesn’t it?” The smile on the taller boy’s face seemed to stretch ear to ear. He was so pretty. Eddie was royally fucked. He couldn’t even speak. He just stared. 

“How is it that you managed to weird out the shyest boy here?” Stan was shaking his head watching the interaction. 

“He doesn’t mind, do ya Eds?” He winked. He fucking winked, like Eddie wasn’t having an internal crisis right in front of him. He wanted to speak but with the shock of Tozier standing in front of him he couldn’t say a word. 

“Ya alright there Eddie? Do you need to sit down?” Mike was to his side instantly, checking on him. Eddie really didn’t deserve him and he’d remind him of that later. When he could speak. “Let’s get you to Bill and Ben.” 

“Wait. I’m a Doctor. I’m sure I can help him.” Tozier was still being as cocky as ever and something about him drives Eddie crazy.

“You’re an intern, not a doctor.” It came out like word vomit. It seemed like Eddie either said too much or nothing at all. If the rudeness of his statement offended the boy he didn’t show it. He simply smiled that ear reaching smile and bent down to get a closer look at Eddie. 

“How high is that heart rate, do you think sugar?” His face was inches away and Eddie couldn’t help but count the freckles splattered across his face. His eyes scanned his whole face taking inventory of those freckles, landing lastly on his lips. He could tell they were a little chapped but in this moment Eddie couldn’t think of anything more appealing than smashing his soft lips into them. 

“My eyes are up here darling, at least ask my name before undressing me with your eyes.” Eddie felt two fingers lifting his chin so he could get a look into his eyes. 

“I-I wasn’t undressing y-you. Don’t be so cocky, it’s not a flattering look on you.” Tozier’s mouth hung open, definitely not expecting Eddie to have an answer. 

“He’s a fiesty one! I like a spicy bottom.” It was Eddie’s turn for his jaw to hit the floor. Mike and Stan watched as the boys slipped into their own little world right there on the dance floor. 

“A little forward, huh?”

“When I see something I want? Definitely. I can show you just how forward I can be if you’d let me check out that little body of yours again.” 

“I don’t even know your name, as you so crudely pointed out seconds ago. Unless your parents named you Trashmouth and for that I’d say I’m so sorry.” 

“What can I say? I’m just talented with my mouth.” That smirk again. “You definitely need my name, so you know what you’ll be screaming later. Richie, Richie Tozier. At you service luv.” Eddie cringed at the terrible British accent but couldn’t help feeling smitten at the same time. 

“Well Richie. I’m not one to go home with just anyone. So no can do my good sir.” This time Eddie slipped into a British accent, making Richie’s smile even wider. 

“My lord, you are perfect.” The sudden softness in his voice sent a shiver through Eddie’s entire body. He was back in Eddie’s face, he could feel his breath on his lips. “Let me at least take you out. I can’t let you run out of my life like I let you run out of that exam room.” 

Without anymore thought, Eddie surged forward catching Richie’s lips with his. It didn’t take long for him to feel Richie’s tongue working his mouth open. He’s never been a fan of smoking, but he could get used to the taste of this Trashmouth. 

“How about you pick me up tomorrow? I’ll go to dinner with you then we can see where it goes from there loverboy.”

“That sounds like dream.”


	3. Chapter 3

17 hours and 34 minutes 

Eddie checked the clock for the 13th time in the past hour. Unsurprisingly, it had only been 6 minutes since he checked it last. Richie would be picking him up from Ben’s house at 7, and Eddie had told himself he wouldn’t get ready until at least 30 minutes before. He didn’t want to seem eager on the first date. Getting ready hours before the date is definitely too eager in Eddie’s book. That didn’t stop him from picking everything out, from his outfit to his hairstyle. He even knew which phone case he wanted to use. Maybe it was stupid but he wanted something simple and not too over the top. He was gay sure, but that didn’t mean he wanted to use his shirtless Jake Gyllenhaal case he had commissioned off Etsy. That was just too much. He decided on a simple cat with a splinter that said “meowch”. Richie seemed like the kind of guy to appreciate a good pun. His outfit consisted of black slim jeans, that made his ass look great, a pastel sweater mostly lilac with color blocked mint sleeves, which were definitely long enough to swallow his hands, and just some regular black vans, simple. 

He chose Ben’s place for multiple reasons. If the date didn’t turn out the way he had hoped at least Richie wouldn’t know where he lived. He also wanted to keep Richie from his mom as long as possible, that woman had a tendency of ruining good things for Eddie and he would not let her ruin the first actual date with a man he’s been on. Ever since college started Eddie had more freedom but with more freedom came more worrying. Sonia called at least 5 times a day if he was hanging out anywhere but home. She expected a detailed explanation of where he was and how he was feeling. So, choosing Ben’s house was his easiest option. Sonia knew they usually studied like crazy at Ben’s so she only called 3 times when he was with Ben and she had already made her calls. She definitely trusted Ben the most out of his best friends and she wasn’t exactly wrong to do so.

The clock finally read 7pm and Eddie was fucking nervous. He could feel his hands damp with sweat as he cupped them in some sweater paws. He didn’t know many details about the date. Richie wouldn’t say but he did know they were getting dinner, and that terrified him. The last two encounters with the boy he was so nervous he couldn’t speak, and when he did it was pretty much all word vomit. Sitting at dinner with him would definitely be a challenge, but regardless of nerves he was also extremely excited. He fantasized about Richie for so long and he was finally doing something about it. It was like his own personal fanfiction. He’d never read any but Mike tells him about things he’s read and he supposed this would be like one. Eddie was pacing as the minutes passed. He was sure he was getting on Ben’s nerves but the other lad never said anything. Perhaps he understood. His pacing stopped as there was a loud honk outside. 

“That’s your man. Better not keep him waiting.” Ben smirked as he stood to hug Eddie goodbye. “Be safe and please don’t be afraid to call me if it’s not what you want.” 

“Of course Benny, but I think I’ll be okay. He seems really nice, if not a bit cocky.” Eddie embraced him as another honk was heard outside. “Well I gotta go.” 

He walked outside to see a pretty decent looking black Jeep with a more than decent looking black haired beauty in the drivers seat. As Eddie stepped out the door he saw that ear reaching smile light up Richie’s face yet again. Eddie decided then and there that he could get used to a look like that. Richie had leaned over the seat and opened his door for him as he got closer. 

“What a gentleman?” Eddie smirked as he got in and shut the door behind him. “I didn’t expect a Jeep in mid December, but it’s kind of fitting I suppose.”

“I’m always a gentleman my sweet Eds, and ol’ Daisy here has been with me for a few years now. You’ll love her, especially in the summer.” They rode in a comfortable silence, a bit of casual chat here and there, until they get to what looks to be a local restaurant. It’s a small hole in the wall type of place with a stereotypical pasta and pizza sign on the front. Eddie couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the thought of Richie picking a place so small and quaint. There was no doubt in his mind that Richie came here often. His suspicions were confirmed as they walked in and were greeted by an elderly Italian woman.

“Richie so good to have you back! And you’ve finally brought a date I see.” She winked while grabbing menus and motioning for the boys to follow her to a booth in the far back. “I hope you don’t mind his regular booth dear.” She directed towards Eddie as they sat. 

“Of course not. This is great, thank you.” Eddie shared her smile as she nodded and walked back to the front. “So, you come here often?” Eddie smirked. 

“How’d you know? Was it the regular booth or that I’m on a first name basis with Gloria up there?” 

“Definitely the first name basis. It’s nice here though. I like the atmosphere, quiet. Doesn’t seem like you. You’re never quiet.” Another smirked graced Eddie’s face while Richie let out a loud laugh. 

“Eds gets off a good one! The more we hang out the further I fall, you’re so spicy Kaspbrak!” 

“Don’t worry I’m a pretty good catcher.” Eddie winked. He wasn’t sure what overcame him but he couldn’t help the innuendo. It seemed to be Richie that was speechless this time. If his face was slightly crimson now well who’d blame him. 

“We haven’t even ate yet and you’re already making me want to get out of here. So spicy.” Richie’s voice lowered as he leaned a hand under the table to give Eddie’s thigh a slight squeeze. Eddie would be lying if he said he wasn’t rocking a slight chub already. But there was plenty of time for that later. With all Eddie’s nerves he had somehow forgotten to eat and was now starving. He placed his palm over Richie’s on his thigh. 

“Dinner first. Dessert later.” As the words left Eddie’s lips Richie licked his, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“As you wish, Eds.” Richie waved a hand toward Gloria at the front and she made her way to him. She took their drink orders while Richie quickly scanned the menu before ordering two spaghetti and meatballs for them. 

“I gotta say, I’m not usually a pasta kind of person.” Eddie smiled a little cautiously. He didn’t really care for spaghetti but Richie looked so cute. He could do anything right now and Eddie would go along with it. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head. Gloria makes the best spaghetti you’ll ever have. And the meatballs are incredible. I should know. I’m what some would call a ball expert.” Richie’s eyebrows wiggled as he smirked at Eddie. He could feel the slight chub begin pressing against his jeans. Richie wasn’t even being incredibly dirty, but Eddie was feeling the heat. So to speak. As they waited for their food, they fell back into a comfort conversation. Richie talking about his internship and Eddie about his hopes of going to school in the fall. Eddie could feel it getting more and more personal, but he didn’t mind. For some reason he felt safe with Richie. Comfortable. 

“Well my Spaghetti, here comes your spaghetti. Are you prepared to have your mind blown?!” Richie’s laugh seemed to lighten up the whole room. 

“I’m always prepared to be blown.” 

1 hour and 3 minutes

It took Richie exactly 36 minutes to devour his spaghetti all while Eddie watched with playful eyes. After Eddie’s blown comment, the look in Richie’s eyes could only be described as lust. He’d quietly told Eddie if he was going to talk like that in public he might need to be punished later. The drive back to Richie’s place was silent except for Eddie’s breathing as Richie’s hand explored the space between his thighs. It was like Richie refused to keep his hands to himself, even walking through this apartment lobby his hand was on Eddie’s ass giving gentle squeezes every now and then. 

Later had come. 

They had effectively gotten inside and started leaving clothes in a trail to the bedroom. Their first kiss of the night turned into their hundredth as sloppy mouths found each other in the carnage. 

“You’re so hot Eds.” Kiss. 

“You’re not so bad yourself Trashmouth” Another kiss. 

“Fuuuck. How are you even real?” Richie’s large hands gripped his waist as he shoved him softly into the wall of the hallway. Quickly getting into his space, Richie trailed wet kisses from the bottom of Eddie’s neck to the sides of his mouth. Sucking gently as he caught Eddie’s lip between his teeth. Richie’s hands were everywhere. His right hand found its way to Eddie’s nipples and Richie would rub ever so slightly. Eddie gasped at each sensation. They kissed fast and hungry, Eddie still pressed against the wall. 

“Chee,” Eddie was breathless, “Chee...please. Touch me.” Without a second thought Richie slid his hands underneath Eddie’s cheeks and lifted him off the ground. Eddie instinctively wrapped his legs around him as Richie pressed his bulge against Eddie’s. Both men let out a mixture of a sigh and a groan. Before Eddie could comprehend what was happening Richie was walking them through a door at the end of the hallway and tossing Eddie down against the soft mattress. Richie looked down at Eddie with sweet eyes. 

“I don’t do things half way Eds. I like you. I’d also like to keep seeing you. All of you.” Of course he winked as he kept staring down at Eddie. 

“I like you too Richie. You’re kind of the first guy I’ve...been with.” Richie’s face seemed to soften even more. He climbed up to him, laying himself on Eddie and pressing himself down against his bulge once more. A shiver went down Eddie’s spine as Richie’s breath hit his neck. 

“Don’t worry Spaghetti. I’ll be really gentle while I’m fucking you into this mattress.” Richie’s voice had gone from playful to sinful in a just few words. Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. This was all so intense and Eddie was a little overwhelmed. Richie went to work on his neck, nibbling and sucking until he found a sweet spot. 

“A-ah Chee. Wait, I-I need a breather.” Eddie’s hand pushed lightly against Richie’s shoulder. He sat up a little, the worry evident on his face. 

“I’m sorry. Is this not okay? We can go as fast or slow as you need. I’m not trying to mess this up.” He rambled on and on but Eddie couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. He leaned up a little and captured Richie’s lips in his. The kiss was sweet. Nothing but sweet. 

“You talk too much.” 

“They don’t call me Trashmouth for nothing. Are you sure this is okay Spaghetward?” The sound Eddie made couldn’t have been human. Never in his life had he been called something so atrocious yet hilarious. 

“If you ever call me that again I will put my clothes on and leave.” Eddie could barely get a sentence out between giggles. The look on Richie’s face could only be described as fond. 

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Richie once again ground down into him. Stopping Eddie’s giggles immediately. 

“Show me what that Trashmouth do?” 

“You can’t scold me then meme me in the same breath.” 

“Kiss me Rich.” Richie’s lips were on his in an instant. He wasn’t waiting any time this round. Richie parted his lips slightly, sweeping his tongue against his bottom lip. Eddie shivered. The taste of spaghetti was almost overwhelming but somehow intoxicating. It didn’t take long for hands to roam as Richie gripped Eddie through his briefs. As Richie pulled away Eddie let out a brief groan and tried to chase his lips. Richie just shook his head with a smile. 

“No no. I wanna take care of you. Can I suck your cock baby?” Eddie nodded vigorously, mouth slightly ajar. Richie purred. Actually purred, at Eddie’s response. He looped his fingers in the waist band of Eddie’s briefs and pulled them off in one swift motion, Eddie’s cock stiffened at the shift in temperature. Richie went right to work thumbing the precum collected at the tip. He spread it around the head, slicking things up a bit, before staring straight at Eddie and licking a long strip up his shaft. Eddie’s hands gripped the sheets as he moaned, loud and needy. Richie’s eyes never left his as he took him entirely into his mouth. The warmth enveloping him made his eyes roll back. The boy below him, rather pleased with himself, soon found a rhythm. His tongue swirling around the tip as he bobbed his head. 

Eddie’s grip on the sheet tightened as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach. He knew he wouldn’t last long if Richie kept using his tongue like that. His fingers found their way into the curls at his crotch. He instinctually thrust forward after a particular hard suck, and with a slight tug he pulled Richie off. He sat up on his elbows as Richie looked absolutely wrecked. His hair was sticking out in every direction, his lips were swollen and glossy with spit, and he looked to be in a daze. 

“I was gonna...” Eddie began a little breathless and a little embarrassed. “I want to feel you first...is all.” 

“As you wish.” With that, Richie reached over to get into his nightstand. He rummaged around for a little while, smiling at Eddie the entire time before finally landing on something. He winked and pulled out a small bottle of lube. 

“Lay back beautiful.” Eddie did as he was told and Richie opened the bottle squeezing some out onto his fingers. Eddie watched as he massaged the liquid, and used his other hand to pull down his own briefs. He wasn’t huge by any means but he was still the largest Eddie had ever seen. But Eddie had decided long ago size didn’t matter, you gotta know how to use it. The look on Richie’s face told him he knew how to use it. 

“I will be gentle. I promise.” Richie climbed between his legs and not so gracefully pulled Eddie’s leg up to his shoulder. Eddie let out a gasp as Richie’s slick finger rimmed his hole. He only teased him slightly before pushing the first finger in. Eddie might not have been very experienced but he’s definitely fingered himself before so the sensation overtaking him was familiar. Richie began pumping his finger, not waiting any time to push in a second digit. Eddie was falling apart to say the least. His breathing quickened and he wound his fingers into Richie’s hair. Richie watched in awe as Eddie let out little breaths with each pump. 

“I can take another Chee. Please. I wanna feel you so bad.” That’s all it took for Richie to add a third and final finger while reaching his wallet and grabbing a condom with the other hand. 

“What a good little spaghetti. Begging for my cock.” As Eddie opened his mouth to gripe at him not to ruin the moment, Richie curled his fingers up just enough to hit that special spot. Instead, Eddie let out a scream as he could feel the pleasure encase his entire body. With a smirk Richie put the wrapper to his teeth and ripped it open, smoothing the condom down his shaft. Eddie watched as he let out a sigh just from the feeling of finally being touched. 

“Are you ready for me, my love?” Eddie could only nod as Richie removed his fingers and lined himself up. He felt Richie tease his hole, rimming with only his tip as he began pushing inside. Richie was as gentle as he’d promised he’d be, and it was driving Eddie crazy. It took what felt like centuries for Richie to finally bottom out against Eddie’s cheeks. 

“Fuck Eds, you’re so tight. Tell me again how I wooed someone like you.” Richie finally began moving, setting a slow and steady pace for Eddie to get used to. 

“I just have no taste I suppose.” Eddie grinned devilishly up at the curly haired boy above him. His fingers still seated in Richie’s hair, he tugged. Richie groaned in response and pulled all the way out before thrusting particularly deep back inside. Eddie let out a strangled moan before tugging once again. As if picking up on Eddie’s intentions, Richie thrust inside deep and hard once again. 

Settling on a quicker and hard pace Richie pounded into him. Eddie still not letting up on his hair, with each tug he earned a loud moan. Trying to find that spot once again Richie grabbed both of his legs, lifting them to his shoulders and folding them above Eddie’s head. He slammed into him over and over, switching it up slightly before finding what he was searching for. Eddie screamed out in pleasure as Richie’s large hand wrapped around his erection. He wouldn’t last long like this. 

“Rich. I-I...fuck...I’m g-gonna..don’t stop. Right there. F-fuck.” He was breathless, pleading. Richie’s pace on his cock quickened and he continued pounding into him. Eddie felt his body lax as he released onto his stomach with a cry. His back arched off the bed as Richie continued pounding into him. Catching his breath for a few seconds, he collapsed onto the bed dragging Richie down with him. 

“Get out. And lay down.” Eddie shoved his shoulders toward the bed. 

“Yes master.” Richie said with a laugh and an eyebrow raise. He laid on his back placing his hands behind his head. Eddie took no time straddling him and sinking down onto his cock. Richie let out a surprised sigh. 

“Oh, I was expecting a blow-y. I get to see you bounce on my cock. I’m so lucky.” Richie practically growled looking at Eddie sitting on top of him. Eddie leaned into his space placing their foreheads together, as he began slowly lifting himself off his seat. He rolled his hips, at a teasingly slow pace. He could feel the blood rushing to his dick as he kissed Richie with all the emotion he could muster before slamming himself back down. Richie whimpered as Eddie began fucking himself on Richie’s dick. There was no time to be gentle, Eddie wanted to feel fucked. Once again repositioning himself, he placed his feet on either side of Richie’s torso and his hands on his chest. Using his hands for support Eddie was back to bouncing. Richie watched as his dick disappeared into Eddie, faster and faster with each bounce. Unable to stop himself Richie grabbed Eddie’s waist to hold him up and feverishly pound him like there was no tomorrow. Eddie was sure anybody within a 20 mile radius could hear him screaming but he couldn’t care less. 

“Fuck Richie. I think I’m go-gonna. Twice. I-I’ve never. Tw-twice.” Eddie was rambling as Richie continue to pound up into him. 

“I’m gonna cum too Eds. Right in that tight little ass of yours....fuck.” His thrusts we’re beginning to get sloppy. Eddie was slamming down to match his pace, already grabbing his cock. 

“Oh no, no touching this time.” Richie swatted his hand away and increased his speed. Eddie was once again falling apart. His breath was shallow and if he didn’t know better he’d think he needed his inhaler. 

“Come on. Do it for me. Cum for me Eds.” That’s all it took before Eddie was spilling onto their stomachs once again. Richie’s pace continued as he chased his own release. It didn’t take long for him to still, finishing into the condom and flip them over. He laid Eddie back as he pulled out and tied off the condom. 

“That was incredible.” Richie brought his fingers up to caress Eddie’s cheek. He placed a light kiss on his nose. “I think I’m really falling Eddie.” 

“I already told you Chee. I’m a good catcher.” Eddie brought their lips together once again before deciding it was bed time. He got up to find a wash cloth then climbed back into bed next to his lanky boy. 

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends? And we get to do gross boyfriend stuff?” Richie asked, threading their fingers together. 

“The grossest. We can even get matching his and his shirts.” Richie laughed, a real genuine laugh, and suddenly Eddie was thankful. For once in his life. He was thankful for his overbearing mother and her countless doctors appointments. Even though Eddie didn’t think he’d be needing another one any time soon. 

He already had his doctor right here.


End file.
